


you're a work of art

by yutasvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, artist!jaemin, dancer!jeno, nomin, or its up to you to decide, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasvevo/pseuds/yutasvevo
Summary: jaemin thinks a mere a painting doesn't do jeno's beauty enough justice. but he still tries.





	you're a work of art

another day, same place, same routine.

na jaemin was yet again found in the art room, which was pretty much abandoned. even though the room was long forgotten, it couldn't escape jaemin's curious yet intrigued eyes.

he was an art student, a very passionate one. nothing brought him more pleasure than stroking his paint brushes on a blank sheet with different colors, expressing his thoughts, imagery, emotions and so on.

discovering the said room was probably one of the best thing that happened to him. it was a place where he could be by himself, only indulged in the company of his canvas and paints. jaemin started visiting it almost everyday, even cleaning the place for his convenience. after classes, the first thing he would do was rush to the room and spend alnost all his evening there, like a routine.

the said routine also gained him a very special presense in his life with the name lee jeno.

lee jeno was another art student, an aspiring dancer with fluid like body movements. he happens to be very well known in school due to his talents. having won many competitions for the school sure helped him gain the popularity he has today. but the popularity has a downside too.

sometimes he just wanted to be alone, with only music playing in the background, filling his ears with pleasure as his body moved along the beats, playing with them. the practice room he could use for hours without anyone bothering him, couldn't be the same anymore. his admirers (he still doesn't understand why he has them) somehow always found the time to look over every single move of his. he used to enjoy it at first. b1ut sometimes, when he would be vulnerable and would want nothing to do with the world. to just dwell in the music and lose himself, he would miss those times when no one knew him. when he could have his body just to himself.

this brings us to when dancer lee jeno also stumbled upon this abandoned art room. jeno had been wandering around, visiting parts of school that he had never bothered checking out before, when his eyes caught a slightly ajar door in a silent corridor.

curiosity had taken the best of him and he ended up stepping closer, and closer until he was peeping through the open space. to say he was surprised to find someone in this room would be an understatement, but to say he was surprised to find school's art prodigy, na jaemin minding his business would be understatement of the century.

jaemin's gaze switched from his canvas to the boy at the door who was standing very awkwardly, a sheepish look on his face. he kept his gaze over jeno for a few seconds and passed a small smile before turning his attention back to the canvas, and this gesture was enough for jeno to know that he was welcome here.

the dancer started visiting jaemin in the abandoned art room more often and it became a hideout for them. they got closer as days passed by and not a single soul other than them knew. sometimes they'd talk for hours and hours, sometimes jaemin would ask jeno to paint with him and sometimes jeno would ask jaemin to dance with him. sometimes jaemin would paint by himself in silence and jeno would dance in a corner with earphones plugged in his ears, both lost in their own worlds.

today was a similar day. jeno was giving all his attention to the music in his ears and the movements of his body. the only difference was that instead of having his attention on his canvas, jaemin was more than focused on the dancer.

he stared at jeno, memorizing every movement of his. how his body worked with the music, how his body matched with every single beat, how clean and precise his movements were. how much the boy seemed to be enjoying moving along with the music, as if his body and the music were one. with one last glance and a smile, jaemin turned back to his canvas and started gliding his brush with more determined fingers.

jeno stopped dancing after a while, a content smile and drops of perspiration adorning his face. his hand came up to dab the sweat away with the sleeve of his shirt while trying to catch his breath. he paused the music playing on his phone and plugged the earphones out. 

his eyes curiously turned to jaemin, to see him observing the painting in front of him with a very keen gaze. he continued to not so creepily watch him as jaemin brought his brush and added other details to the work, his tongue poking out in concentration and jeno found the sight very adorable.

jaemin noticed jeno's stare at him turned his head to look at the boy, a hint of smile grazed his lips as he switched his gaze back and forth between the canvas and jeno. "perfect," the dancer's forehead creased in confusion and he walked over to the painter, his confused eyes now widened as he started at the canvas in awe and shock.

staring back at him was a portrait of himself, in the middle of dancing and enjoying the moment. various strokes, thin and thick, light dark; various colours, red and blue, green and yellow, made up a dancing jeno who looked so beautiful, so happy and so ethereal that the real jeno wanted to cry.

"you-... how- i was- and you- what..." bewilderment dropped from every fibre of jeno's existence and jaemin shyly smiled, happy to get such a reaction out of the dancer.

"is it good enough?" jaemin tapped the end of his brush on his chin and observed the painting again with a sparkle in his eyes.

"good enough?! are you kidding me?! this is so so so good i- i can't even believe you really did just make a painting of me- holy shit, it's so beautiful." jeno started blabbering in awe, his hands gripping his hair and his eyes still not believing.

before jaemin knew, he was already engulfed in a tight embrace by the dancer, a gasp escaping his looks before turning into a hearty laughter as he returned the gesture. jeno was too, laughing as he wrapped his arms around the male sitting on the stool, head leaning on top of the other. "you're so talented. thank you so much for this."

"you stink of sweat, get off me." jaemin scrunched his nose playfully and tried shrugging jeno off of him, in response to which the latter only tightened his embrace around painter

"nope."

"how much do you think I'll make from this?" jaemin voiced out, out of nowhere and jeno almost tripped. "what?"

"how much could I sell it for?"

jeno retracted his arms and stood up straight, looking at the painter with wide, offended eyes, "what do you mean? i'm not letting you give this away, mister. this is going at my place."

"pay for it then," jaemin simply shrugged and stood up from the stool to pack his untensils and clean the mess.

"oh? what did you say? i can have it? thank you so much for the gift, jaemin! you're so generous!" jeno only laughed mischeviously and leaned closer to the painting, admiring it for the nth time.

jaemin only shook his head with a smile, not minding his friend taking the painting home with him. "but what will you do with it?"

"sell it."

jaemin immediately looked at jeno to see him laughing and before he could register anything, the dancer had dashed out of the room with the painting. a scoff escaped his lips as he remained not the least bit bothered and took his sweet time to collect all his things.

"he's unbelievable. what a punk."

the next jaemin saw the painting was at jeno's house, staring proudly at him from the wall behind jeno's bed.

"you still have it." jeno looked at the younger and then towards the painting, before smiling and wrapping his arms around the male from behind and resting his chin on jaemin's shoulder.

"of course i do." jaemin turned his head around and stared at jeno's profile as the latter admired the painting for the nth time. and he thought painting jeno again wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> sjjddjd IM SO BAD AT ENDINGS BYE n e gays hmu on twt @hyckle bc i want more ppl to cry over nomin (((and hyuck)))


End file.
